Prelude: Magic Kaito
by AnimeTakover
Summary: Hi everyone! This is the first thing that I have ever published... ever. I hope all of you guys enjoy, and if you do, then I will most likely post my other chapters. This story contains a brief introduction to the characters, which is good if you havent seen the show. (Great show by the way). Anyways... enjoy!


**A/N: Hi everyone! This is the first thing I have ever written on this site, so it may be a bit clunky. if people enjoy my writing, then I will post the other chapters I have written. All I'm doing is basically narrating the first Magic Kaito episode. Please give me your feedback... I'm sure it'll be helpful! Happy reading!**

Night time was the worst. The birds ceased chirping their cheery dissolved in the heaviness of the night, leaving the town dark and sorrow.

It was also when there was no Kaito.

Aoko's pale face shone in the moonlight, almost as if a spotlight were aimed on her. Her hair cascaded down her head like a soft brown waterfall. The midnight wind caught a strand of it and tugged.

Her clear, ocean blue eyes glinted and reflected the moonlight, like a cat's.

Aoko tilted her head up and studied the sky. Ominous clouds hugged the stars, leaving them hazy.

Kaito and Aoko had been friends since childhood. Over the years, their relationship had turned into something more. Aoko didn't know what she was thinking, falling in love with Kaito. He was full of himself and too fond of the female species... But Aoko was still head over heels. He had always been there for her. Sure, he teased her often, but he never, ever said anything truly hurtful. And, yeah, he got annoying with his magic tricks, but they were always entertaining. And maybe he was too arrogant, but Aoko took it as over-confident.

Aoko lifted her hands to her face and wiped her eyes. Night time was the worst.

The eerily still night sent goosebumps creeping up his back. His crisp, white (and obnoxious, he might add) cape waved triumphantly behind his shoulders.

He looked down.

It was a long fall.

He stared into the sky. The bursting and fizzing colors of sunset were dissolving into the horizon. A curtain of stars lowered in their place.

He was balanced precariously atop a street lamp with a shimmering ruby jewel cradled in his right palm.

He turned it over twice, studying the magnificent treasure he now possessed.

He felt a smile creep onto his face.

Behind him he could hear the whimper of police sirens.

He crouched down and waited. Red white and blue lights blurred by.

He straightened his back out and stretched.

A gust of wind came by and nearly took his top hat.

He brought his hand to his face and adjusted the monocle that was beginning to slip off.

He stared into the distance at a pale yellow house.

The lights were on, which cast a thin filament of light upon everything within a 10 foot radius.

In the light of the moonlight, he could just make out her silhouette. Statuesque and head was tilted towards the sky, her face illuminated by the moonlight.

A single tear ran down her cheek.

He sighed, then clicked open his hang glider.

His gloved hands clutched the bars tightly, uneasiness beginning to set in.

He took in a deep breath, then jumped.

(The day before)

Bakaito and Bimbaoko

**Aoko**

"Aoko, are you listening?"

Sensei was waiting.

"..."

"Aoko?... Sensei is talking to you..."

My head snapped up. Kaito!

"Y-yes, Sensei...?"

I had been zoning out... Thinking about that famous thief... What was his name? Kaitou Kid. He's been off the radar for eight years... But he recently resumed activity. What a bizarre criminal... He steals jewels under secure lockdown... Then returns them moments after! Maybe he just steals them for the thrill-or... I dunno.

Kaitou Kid is known for using his magic tricks to get past the guards.

He's pretty famous with the girls, though.

They've even made him his own fan club. All they ever talk about is 'How thrilling it is to not know what his face looks like' and 'How hot he looks in that white suit'.

The Kid is always dressed in a plain white suit with a red tie and blue shirt. He wears a monocle and a matching white top hat along with a cape. Pretty classy.

"Problem 3. Answer it."

My eyes fall onto the algebra book. I clutch my chin and sigh.

"Psst! Bimbaoko!"

"Huh?"

I glance to the right. Kaito is leaning backward in his chair, wavy brown hair swept above his blue eyes. He was stretching his arms out behind him over his head. Kaito was a pretty good looking kid. Dark brown hair that stuck out in the back. Honey colored skin that appeared to shine when it came in contact with sun. An array of light brown freckles around his nose. His mouth is spread into a deep smile, lips curling slightly at the end.

"What IS it, Bakaito?"

Our voices are just barely at a whisper. We are talking quickly due to the fact that Sensei is staring me down like a hawk.

"23. The answer is 23!"

Kaito winked and rocked back in his chair.

I felt my face warm.

That damn Kaito.

"Well?"

Sensei was becoming irritable.

"Emm... 23?"

Sensei's eye twitched.

"...correct."

She then turned back to the board and started scribbling.

My eyes averted back to Kaito. He was staring at me with a rather innocent expression:

eyes all wide and round, mouth a tiny slit.

Once he saw me looking at him, he smiled.

It was the curly smile.

Damn I Iove that curly smile.

**Kaito**

"Aoko, are you listening?"

I snuck a look over my shoulder.

Aoko was leaning over her desk, eyes wide open, staring at the wall. Her hair was to her elbows and parted to the right with slight tufts of hair sticking up. There was a light wave in it that I liked to study whenever I got bored during class. (Don't tell her I said that, she'd KILL me!).

Aoko and I are childhood friends. She's the only person whom I've ever trusted. We've grown closer over the years and... I'm currently working up the courage to tell her how I feel.

I glance at Sensei. She's still watching Aoko. Does she really not hear her? I better try to get her attention...

"Aoko?... Sensei is talking to you..."

All the sudden, her head shot up and shot me a glance... Like she was surprised to hear my voice. She then turned to Sensei.

"Y-yes?"

Aoko hardly ever stammered. She is strong and confident, which is what I admire about her most. I wonder what she was thinking about.

"Number 3. Answer it."

Her eyes fell on her algebra book.

I don't think she knows where we are... I better help her out. I wave my hand but she doesn't notice.

"Pst. Bimbaoko!"

She looked at me.

We had created nicknames for each other in 5th grade. I was Bakaito, a play on Baka (Japanese for idiot) and my name, Kaito. And I dubbed her Bimbaoko, a combo of Bimbo and Aoko. Clever, huh?

Her silky brown bangs fell into her azure eyes. Aoko was a pretty good looking girl. Her hair was a perfect mouse brown color. She also had a heck of a body. I mean... Damn. Her shoulders were often spread out wide and confident, her head held high. She was wearing the school uniform our school has seemingly always had, navy blue skirt with a matching blazer. She self consciously brought her hand up to her face, because I was studying her, and stuck her tongue out at me.

I tilted back in my chair and stretched my arms out behind my back, then smiled.

"It's 23!"

I winked at her.

And for a second, I swear... she blushed.

"Emm, 23?"

Her voice cracked a bit.

Sensei stared with her mouth wide open.

"C...correct."

I was staring at Aoko.

I didn't really know I was doing it until she was looking at me.

I smiled at her. I could feel my lips curling at the ends. Did that look weird? Man, I'm self conscious.

Apparently it didn't... Cuz she smiled back.

**Aoko**

"What was up with you today, Aoko? You NEVER miss a question in Algebra."

School had ended and we were walking home. Kaito lives relatively close to my house, so we usually take the same route home.

Kaito poked my arm.

"Oi? Bimbaoko? You listenin'?"

I gave him a light shove and a frown. Bakaito.

"Eh... Just thinking about that old thief... Remember? Kaitou Kid. What a strange criminal. Supposedly the best thief of our time and he disappears? And then he just SHOWS UP eight years later? Sounds fishy to me."

I caught Kaito tensing up. Was it something I said?...

The sun was beginning to set, so the light cast a dainty orange glow over our faces.

Kaito began rubbing his chin.

"I guess so. He had been gone for eight years... Just like my dad."

I stopped walking.

Kaito noticed I had stopped so he stopped too.

I turned to face him.

The wind was catching his hair, pulling it gently towards the horizon.

"Your dad was an awesome guy, Kaito."

Kaito looked into my eyes. I rested my hand on his shoulder, realized how awkward that was, then dropped my arm to my side. I looked down, probably fiercely blushing.

To my horror, Kaito tilted my head up with his finger and looked into my eyes yet again. I felt my eyes widen and my cheeks redden. Kaito was staring at me with a solemn look in his eyes. His smile was spread wide. Even though Kaito was smiling, you could obviously tell he was hurting.

My eyes began tracing his face.

His jawline was perfect and strong. His skin was tan and freckled, not a blemish to be seen. His lips were full and tinted a light pink. I shook my thoughts away and ket going up. He had a ski jump nose, goes down straight, then curves up at the end. I followed the nose up to his eyes.

I've never noticed Kaito's cool eyes before.

I studied the pupils, deep black and round, surrounded by a sea of light teal. There were dim flecks of brown captured in the thick green of his eyes. I found my reflection in them, then glanced away because I felt I was studying him too much. His eyes were still locked in my brain, even when I wasn't looking at them. I kind of like that. Memorizing his features helped me visit hhim even when he's not around. I looked back into his eyes and gave him a smile. He brokethe gaze to look at the ground and said,

"It's fine, really. I've gotten used to the silence at home."

I stared out into space and thought.

Kaitos father was a famous magician. World renowned, popular, handsome, he was a catch. But, sadly, eight years ago there was an accident with one of his tricks and... You get the idea. There had been speculation that it was a murder... But who would want to kill such an amazing person? Beats me.

Kaito, realizing the awkward moment, changed the subject back to the Kid.

"Anyways... Isn't your dad in the police force? I hear he's been trying to catch him for some time."

We had started walking again. Nearby us was the ocean. You could hear the waves crashing on the shore, the gulls cawing at the sight of the sea. When you opened your mouth to speak, you could taste the seasalt on your tongue. I licked my lips.

"Yeah. He tries to catch him. Never does. I doubt he even came close to catching him yesterday. I wonder if Kaitou Kid is just really GOOD, or if my dad is just really BAD."

Kaito laughed. It was soft and gentle, like the waves lapping at the nearby shore.

"Anyways I-"

The second I opened my mouth, a kid ran by us chanting 'birthdaaaay paaaaarty'. I watched his little legs blur past us. He was laughing and singing to his heart's content. Then, his foot caught a rock. It all happened so fast. He was on the ground, tears streaming down his face. A high-pitched and LOUD wail was now being thrown through the air.

Kaito rushed ahead of me to the little boy.

"Oi, Oi! No need to cry!"

Kaito crouched down like a frog and began rubbing the little boys back.

Kaito's lean figure towered over him. I'm surprised the boy didn't scream.

"I hear you're goin' to a birthday party? That so?"

The little boy sniffled, then gave a minuscule nod.

"Wanna see a magic trick?"

The moment Kaito breathed those words, the boy's face lit up.

"Yeah yeah!"

Kaito cupped both hands and began waving them back and forth.

The little boy was watching Kaito's every move, his little bead eyes darting back and forth, trying to find the trick.

Kaito's hands opened with a flourish. In his palm there was a miniature cow doll.

"Take good care of MooMoo-Chan, will you? He's been wanting a buddy for some time."

The little boy drew in a sharp breath and gladly accepted the toy. He then ran off, shouting "Thank you, thank you mister!"

Kaito stood back up and dusted off his pants.

"Nice, Kaito." I said.

He stretched up and bowed.

We watched the little boy run off into the sunset, probably clutching his new toy.

We watched until he was a tiny speck on the horizon.

Then we headed home.


End file.
